The Demon Within
by Crystal Killa Krueger
Summary: Crystal Sambora was just a normal girl until the possession of a demon takes over and turns her world upside down. Can her best friend, Retchedd, save the day before it's too late?
1. Mysterious Statue

The Demon Within By Staci K.B. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Statue  
  
Author's Note: This is a story solely based on The Exorcist. This is my first hopefully successful story here. I pray for good reviews so please no flames. I worked quite hard on this story. Oh, and Retchedd is property of my friend, bendover244, on neopets.  
  
It was a cold fall afternoon. Retchedd and her friend, Crystal was walking about the city. Retchedd, who was draconic, meaning that she had a human body but was dragon in spirit, was dressed in black as usual, accessorizing with chains and spikes here and there.  
  
(She also wore a fashionable pair of motorcycle boots) Retchedd had a nasty attitude towards people she knew and didn't know, and she didn't talk very often. Crystal, on the other hand, was cheerful, (somewhat) and wore a black trench coat. She never suspected anything, except her brother, who was a complete annoyance. But that was soon being the downfall of Crystal. It all started one day. Crystal and Retchedd were walking about the city. (Me: Wait a minute, I just said that. Argh, stupid me.) Anyway, Crystal spotted a pocket-sized statue lying on the ground. Crystal stopped to take a look at it. "What the heck is that supposed to be?" Crystal asked, looking at the statue.  
  
It was of some ugly looking demon. It had blood all over its face, had tentacles for arms, and was just plain ugly for that matter. Crystal picked it up and looked at it. "Who would ever want to keep this thing?" Crystal asked Retchedd. "I don't know, probably a mental patient" replied Retchedd. "Crystal, I know you're alone" a voice called in her head. "Huh, who said that?" Crystal asked. "Said what?" Retchedd asked. "Some voice in my head said "I know you're alone" replied Crystal. "I think you're hearing things," said Retchedd. Crystal hinted that she probably was. She decided to put the ugly demon statue in her pocket and maybe ask a teacher at school about it. It had to be someone who was good at knowing things about demons. When Crystal got home, she set the ugly demon statue on her bedside table. "No one leaves me alone" the voice in Crystal's head rang again. "Great, hearing things again, sheesh, must be my day for hearing stuff that isn't there," Crystal said to herself. "You aren't hearing things, my dear," it said again. " I know you're out there, all alone and helpless". "I'm not alone and helpless," said Crystal.  
  
" Okay, this is insane, I'm talking to something that isn't there, and someone's going to think I'm crazy". "Because you are, my dear, you are insane, no one may realize it yet, but soon, soon, when I come inside you, they're all going to think you're crazy" said the mysterious voice again. "What, alright, whoever is playing a stupid prank on me with your crazy little demon voice had better stop before someone gets hurt" said Crystal. "You're so clueless, you don't know what's going to happen to you, I'm going to possess you and you won't know it's me" said the voice. " Who or what is talking to me?" Crystal asked. "I am that little statue that you picked up today, I have no name, so therefore I just say I'm nameless" said the voice. "Alright, nameless statue, what do you want with me?" Crystal asked. "I haven't been in a body since I possessed the body of Reagan McNeil" replied the nameless statue. "Reagan McNeil, that was the name of the 12 year old girl that got possessed in The Exorcist," said Crystal. "But that was just some creepy horror movie". "Wrong again, Crystal, they made it think like it just some scary movie, but it wasn't, it was true, and I was a part of that" said the statue. Crystal then realized that she was in some deep trouble. If this demon statue said it was going to possess her, then Crystal believed that this little statue wasn't lying at all. 


	2. Strange Disease

Crystal was growing sick over the days but she simply ignored it. Who cared if it was just some little flu that could go away within a few days? But it was something far worse than Crystal had ever imagined. It was something beyond her worst nightmares. The mysterious statue was becoming even more of a mystery to Crystal. She wondered when the weekend would be over so she could turn the statue over to someone who was able to figure out its mystery.  
  
"What if someone isn't able to figure me out, what are you going to do then?" The haunting statue's voice asked. "I'm quite a complicated puzzle, possibly the most complicated puzzle to hit this side of the Earth, if you can't figure me out in time, then out goes your soul and in comes mine". "Out goes my soul and in comes your soul, what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Crystal asked. "Are you stupid, have you not figured it out, I'm going to take over your body and hurt all those that you hold dear!" The statue's voice rumbled.  
  
It seemed like the hardest thing to believe considering that Crystal was always able to stop the forces of evil from ever taking over the world. No way could some stupid demon take over her body or could it? "Nah, no way, no how, you don't scare me, demon, I'm on to you, I'll figure out your so- called "puzzle", I will" said Crystal. "You got sense, kid, I like that, seems like a pretty good body for me to inhabit, eh?" said the statue. "You ain't getting this body, demon, it's my own and you're just going to have to find someone else's," said Crystal. There, she had stood her ground on that. Maybe now this stupid voice would stop haunting her. "Well, well, well, I know what you're thinking, you're thinking that you can just stand your ground on me and little ol' demon will just disappear, fade away, right?" the statue said. "Well, I'll tell you this right now, little Reagan McNeil thought just the same, oh, yes, she did, but I still took over, didn't I?"  
  
"For crying out loud you expect me to.."Crystal started to say but a sharp pain came into her stomach. A liquid was running up though Crystal's throat and she tried to swallow it back down but ended up choking. "Yes, yes, yes, feel my wrath, time's up, the puzzle is not figured out, YOU LOSE!" said the statue. Crystal was squirming around like a worm, frantically trying to stop the choking. "Someone help!" Crystal screamed but her scream was merely a gasp. Retchedd had come to visit Crystal and maybe check out the statue when she heard clawing on Crystal's door. "Hey, do you guys have a cat?" Retchedd asked Crystal's mother. "Yes, two" replied Crystal's mother. "Huh, must be one of the cats clawing on the door, Crystal probably locked him or her in" said Retchedd.  
  
Retchedd opened the door to find Crystal choking while rolling around on the floor. "Holy shit!" said Retchedd. Crystal had managed to get up but not before spitting out a whole roof of blood out her mouth. She collapsed right on the very floor. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Retchedd asked, looking disgusted. "Are you sick or something?" Crystal was indeed, very sick. She was rushed to the hospital right away. "This looks bad, but we've detected no signs of internal bleeding, food poisoning, or anything worthy enough to have caused such a disease" said the doctor. "It is by far, the strangest disease we've seen". "How do you know it's a disease if you can't even tell what the problem is or what caused it?" Retchedd asked. "Demon, demon, there's a demon out there," said Crystal, waking up. "She's hallucinating, poor dear," said Crystal's mother. Crystal didn't feel like she was hallucinating, she felt like a demon from Hell was after her and no one could stop it. 


End file.
